The present invention relates to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices, methods and computer program products for use when shopping.
The use of electronic devices, such as computers and other processor based devices continues to expand. In particular, many users carry wireless mobile terminals, such as cellular telephones, with them routinely during their daily routines. Increasingly, these devices are “smart” devices, with high quality displays, cameras, extensive memory and application execution capability. Furthermore, these devices not only support voice communications but also have extensive data communications capabilities using various protocols, such as the Internet Protocol (IP).
There has been an increasing amount of interest in various forms of Virtual Reality (VR) recently. In its purest form, VR involves interaction among participants in a purely virtual world such as Linden Labs' Second Life. However, there exists a continuum between VR and pure real-world experience where various mixtures of real and virtual elements make up the user's experience. Augmented Reality (AR) is one point whereby the user's real-world experience or perception is enhanced by virtual elements.